spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
"FRAMED" - Super Star Adventures Episode 7
"FRAMED" is the seventh episode in "Super Star Adventures". The next episode is "TBA". This episode is written and directed by DontAskWhoJoeIs. Plot The Big Bad Wolf tricks the Green Lantern Corps into believing Super Star is a galactic threat and Super Star gets arrested! Transcript * Narrator: “Previously on Super Star Adventures.” * the Big Bad Wolf’s hideout * Big Bad Wolf (Talking to Arsenal): “It appears Super Star has become too big of a threat to keep on this planet if we wish to grow an empire. He must be eliminated.” * Arsenal: “Ok… Where are you going with this?” * Big Bad Wolf: “I desperately need you to make me an intergalactic device to allow me to phone in anyone I so very desire. I have a call to make.” The Big Bad Wolf tilted his head, closing his sharp pointy teeth, as the word please painfully left his mouth. * Arsenal: “Very well, sir.” * the Bikini Bottom Football Stadium * Super Star stood up and said: “Hey, it just occurred to me, I never asked what your names are.” * RockStar: “My name’s RockStar, because I’m wild, loud, and proud!” * Invi-Star: “Skin made of metal, I’m Invi-Star! You know, as in, invincible!” * Jarod Atom: “And I’m Jarod Atom! I’m small but strong!” * RockStar landed on a bigger grassy platform in front of the one Patrick is on. * RockStar: “Welcome… To G.U.D.” * Super Star jumped onto the same platform, as Invi-Star and Jarod Atom landed next to him and RockStar. Forming an epic line of heroes, they stood facing the giant energy person. * Super Star: “Let’s do this… Team!” * day Big Bad Wolf’s hideout * Arsenal: “Here it is, the galactic phone call machine you requested. All you have to do is think about who you want to call and press the big red button. A thank you would be nice.” * Big Bad Wolf: “No.” He picked up the phone and pressed the red button. * The scene cut to Hal Jordan standing in outer space. His Green Lantern ring vibrated, he held it outward in front of him, as a green hologram coming out of the ring projected the words 'Unknown Caller. Earth, Bikini Bottom.’ * Hal Jordan: “Hello?” * Big Bad Wolf: “Salutations Mr Jordan.” * Hal Jordan: “Who are you? How the heck did you get this number?” * Big Bad Wolf: “My name is unimportant information. How I got your number doesn't matter. My planet needs your help.” * Hal Jordan: “Tell me more.” * Big Bad Wolf: “There is a galactic threat here on Earth named Super Star who must be stopped!” * Hal Jordan: “I’m on my way!” * Mr. Krabs on a giant outdoor TV: "SUPER STAR IS A VILLAIN!!!" * The scene quickly zooms out of the TV, passing by a cliff on the left, where SpongeBob as a werewolf howls. The scene cuts to outside Patrick's rock as realistic bubbles float in front of it. Super Star then flies out the window! Super Star is then shown fighting Hot-Dog, MODOK, and Karen as instruments play in the background and Narrator #2 raps. * Narrator #2: "When dark forces attack- And you're cornered on the street- He'll be there to SAVE YOUR BACK!!! Cause he's- SUUUPER STARRR." * Background singer: "Super Star!" * Narrator #2: "Yeah, he's SUUUPER STARRR." * Background singer: "Super Star!" * Narrator #2: "S. U. P. E." * Background singer and Narrator #2 at once: "R!" * The words 'SUPER STAR ADVENTURES' appear in the sky, ask Narrator #2 says: "SUPER STARRR!" * days later * The scene opens to outside the Sciencells as a red asteroid hurtles towards it. * In the operating room, Hal Jordan sat in front of a group of screens, Guy Gardner sat on one chair holding coffee, resting his feet on another chair in front of him, and Kilowog stood next to Hal Jordan holding a newspaper. * Guy Gardner: “Remind me again why we have actual heroes imprisoned in a cell.” * Hal Jordan: “Because they’re dangerous and I received a distress signal from a citizen of the Milky Way.” * Kilowog: “Yeah! Besides, real and responsible heroes accept their sentences and calmly wait to be proven innocent by their lawyers. I bet you 100 credits those guys are planning their escape right now.” * G.U.D.’s cell * Super Star held onto the bars at the top of the double bed in the cell, doing push ups. * RockStar: “So… Doing push ups?” * Super Star: “Yep.” * Invi-Star: “Are you like, attempting to get buff enough to break a wall so we can escape?” * Super Star: “Nope. Just exercising.” * Invi-Star: “Oh.” * Jarod Atom: “Why?” * Super Star: “Because I’ve got these great strong bars to work out with and nothing better to do.” * RockStar: “Nothing else to do? What about escaping?” * Super Star: “Trust me RockStar, I’ve been observing all possible routes out of this place, and there’s nothing we can do to escape! This is a prison in outer space built by the most powerful species in the universe, made to withstand the strongest criminals in all the universes. The only way we could leave, is if something from outside were to break INTO the prison. But with everyone on Earth either thinking we are scandalous immorals, or don’t even know where we’ve disappeared to in the first place, someone coming here to break us out is highly improbable and unlikely.” * RockStar: “But Bikini Bottom needs us!” * Super Star: “I know.” Super Star stopped doing push ups and put his hand on RockStar’s shoulder. “I know… I’m sorry but there’s nothing we can do.” * RockStar: “Don’t be sorry. There’s nothing you did wrong.” * Invi-Star: “He did forget to take out the trash back home after continually being told to.” * RockStar slapped Invi-Star. * Invi-Star: “Ok! Sorry.” * The bell scheduled to go off at the start of lunch rang as the scene cut to the cafeteria. * RockStar carried her tray of food to a table where Super Star, Invi-Star, and Jarod Atom were sitting and sat down. * RockStar poked a see through green substance on her tray with a fork, as she watched it wiggled. RockStar dipped her finger into a mashed blob of orange beans. * RockStar: “What is this stuff?” * Super Star: “I don’t know, it’s some type of alien prison food, and it’s disgusting.” * A 6 armed, one eyed, alien octopus sitting a few tables behind G.U.D. put his hands on his neck as he started coughing. * “That guy doesn’t like his lunch,” joked Invi-Star. * The alien octopus’s skin started turning red! * Super Super: “Oh no! I’ve seen this before!” * Super Star up to the alien octopus, putting the tip of his left hand on its forehead! * RockStar: “What is it?” * Super Star: “It’s a case called Klabern, it’s when someone places a heating system inside someone else’s stomach. The result is disastrous.” * A red light shined out of the alien’s eyes, mouth, and ears! * Super Star ran the other direction yelling: “EVERYONE GET DOWN!!!” * Everyone jumped to the ground right as the alien squid exploded! * Outside the prison is shown for a brief second, as a giant red spaceship fired 10 missiles at the prison, leaving big gaping holes in the walls! * Inside the prison, prisoners ran all over the place as an intruder alarm went off, and red lights flashed on and off in the cafeteria! * Sinestro, an enemy of the Green Lantern Corps, floated into the cafeteria, smiling evilly. * Guards wearing spacesuits and holding guns ran into the cafeteria, headed towards Sinestro’s direction! * Hal Jordan and Kilowog flew into the cafeteria! * Hal Jordan: “What’s going?” * Kilowog pointed at Sinestro, saying: “Him!” * Hal Jordan: “Sinestro…” * Sinestro: “Yes, it is I! Hello Jordan…” * Kilowog: “How did you escape from that pocket dimension we sentenced you to after defeating you last time?” * Sinestro: “Pocket dimensions are so last season… But revenge is not!” * Hal Jordan stood tall as Sinestro flew towards him! * Hal Jordan: “Do your worst.” * The scene cut to Super Star, RockStar, Invi-Star, and Jarod Atom running to a big room with a giant natural hole that can be shut or opened, which is now open. They each wore spacesuits. * RockStar: “But we can’t just leave Green Lantern Corps in a state of conflict!” * Super Star: “That Green Lantern carrying alien guy said that they have defeated the villain before, so I’m sure they can do it again. Besides for all we know, the Earth could be in much greater conflict.” * Right as they were about to jump into outer space, Guy Gardner appeared in front of them, blocking the exit! * Guy Gardner: “Super Star and the members of G.U.D., what you did today was heroic. I’m gonna owe Hal 100 bucks after this moment… You can leave.” * Super Star: “Really?” * RockStar: “Thank you!” * Guy Gardner: “Just go before I change my mind.” * Guy Gardner got out of the way, as G.U.D. took off in the spacesuits and flew towards planet Earth! * The cut to the members of G.U.D. flying through the streets of Bikini Bottom, back on Earth. * Arsenal ran across a rooftop. * RockStar, Super Star, Invi-Star and Jarod Atom flew the spacesuits they're in towards Arsenal's direction. * RockStar: "This looks suspicious." * Super Star: "Get him!" * Invi-Star and Super Star landed on the rooftop and stood in front of Arsenal. * Super Star: "Excuse me sir, we represent the agency known as G.U.D. We may need to take you in for questioning." * Arsenal: "Take this!" * Arsenal ran at Invi-Star! Invi-Star tried to power punch Arsenal, but Arsenal grabbed his wrist and threw it back to him, making him fall to the ground! * Super Star: "You leave him alone!" * Super Star ran at Arsenal! Before Super Star could do anything, Arsenal punched his stomach five times, grabbed Super Star's head, and pounded it with his knee! * Jarod Atom: "Taste TINY POWER!" * Jarod Atom jumped at Arsenal! Arsenal slapped Jarod Atom like a bug, sending him to the ground. * RockStar: "HIGH-YA!" * RockStar went to kick Arsenal's head! Arsenal dodged the kick, spun to the ground, and kicked RockStar's one foot that was still on the ground, making her fall on her back! * Arsenal got up and looked around at Super Star, RockStar, Jarod Atom, and Invi-Star who are all laying on the ground, injured and defeated. * Super Star and RockStar moaned. * Arsenal: "You guys represent G.U.D.? More like BAD. You guys suck." * Arsenal ran and jumped off the rooftop, leaping into the shadows. * Super Star and the rest of G.U.D. slowly got up. * Jarod Atom: "What just happened?" * RockStar: "What WAS that?" * Super Star: "That was a rising conflict that caught all of us off guard." * Invi-Star: "Well he won. What do we do now?" * Super Star: "Each of us have our own unique abilities. We need to train, practice our skills, and improve, so the next time we see him… We win!" * To be continued. Category:DontAskWhoJoeIs Category:Super Star Adventures Category:2020 Category:2020 Transcripts Category:2020 Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:B+